


The Night

by Auctrix_aut



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Gay Sex, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), M/M, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auctrix_aut/pseuds/Auctrix_aut
Relationships: Charlie Burns & Chase, Charlie Burns/Chase
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Night

He slowly opened his optics, hoping to get used to the ambient lighting, he felt his body aching and his legs numb. Chase sat down and rubbed the optics so they focused right, looked at his hands and noticed that he was dressed in a dark blue dress shirt bigger than himself, slid his hand beside him on the bed in search of something more important. his processor it seemed to have returned to work when he started remembering the night before.  
"Chief ..." he moaned softly, shrinking in his beloved dress.

●> Previous night <●

Chase was sitting in a corner reading an information pad, slid his fingers lightly over the collar on his neck.  
\- Hey, Chase! Come here! - the receiver's antennas moved, he rose from his corner and walked excitedly to his partner's office.  
\- Sir? - The smallest smiled at his partner, Charles just frowned but ignored the thought.  
\- Kade, Dany and Graham will go to a party with their partners, Cody will go to Doc's house and I ... I will be here alone. Chief tapped his fingers on the table and watched the restless Mech in front of him.  
\- Chase, are we going to watch a movie? - A smile broke out at the youngest who soon nodded and bounced out, already leaving an affirmative answer.

\- So you're going to be alone with the Chief? Hmm ... - Blades crossed his arms leaning against the wall. -and still in that tiny human form? Ah Chase ... - sighed helping to remove the sirens attached to the back.

\- Let's just watch a movie while you guys have fun! What's the problem? He takes such good care of me ... - Blades grimaced and could feel the little hearts being thrown by Chase to hit his face.  
\- Blades, come on! - Heatwave roared from the other side, Blades waved and went after the leader. Chase waited anxiously before heading to his partner's office, he wanted that night to be special

\- U-Uhm ... Chief? - he knocked lightly against the door, getting no answer from there, so he turned around taking the elevator and going up to the Burns' house, heading for the Chief's quarters

\- Sir? - walked around the room and nothing, passed the kitchen and leaned over to see if Charles was down there in the Garden  
“Hm?” Suddenly Chase blushed, feeling a strong presence behind him, glued to his body. The smaller one moved backwards, sliding his Chassis through something hot and rigid, rolled the optics upwards, looking at the Chief's gaze and his hands going over and holding his hip.  
\- Sorry, I was looking for some notes ... - He looked away and turned away from his companion to lock the door. Chase came over, rubbing the older one. "Boss ..." he moaned softly, standing on tiptoe and kissing the other's lips. Charles pulled Chase to himself in exchange for this desperate contact on the part of the minor, Chase groaned as he pulled on Charles's shirt and shuddered with bold touches.  
\- Boss!- He sighed, feeling the wet valve and the liquid dripping down the plate and between his legs, he needed Charles urgently. The eldest received the message, picked Chase up and carried him to the bedroom, tossed the youngest on the bed and started removing his own robes  
\- C-Cheif, weren't we going to see a movie? he murmured, being placed face down and his waist lifted  
\- We were going, but you started teasing me - Charles slapped the mech on the back, the smaller one groaned feeling the emotion igniting inside him.  
\- We could ... - he had not managed to finish the speech, something burst loudly at his entrance, he screamed and bit down hard on the pillow. Charles smiled and started ruthlessly stocking his little companion, hooked his fingers on Chase's collar, sinking the member further, then gripped the smaller collar, preventing him from clinging to the pillow again.  
\- Ah! Ah, DADDY! M-More! I that-! A-AH!- Chase moaned without control and begged for more, his body pushed forward and his fluids facilitated penetration. The minor could not stand it and reached overload. Charles continued his work listening to the smallest moan with more pleasure, until he reached his own peak, filling the smallest and making a mixture of white and pink, but he was not yet finished.  
\- Chief ?! - The little one moaned loudly when he felt that the moves started again, the little one grabbed the pillow tightly, moaning, salivating and shouting for the other's name. Chase would never have imagined that performing an act of reproduction with a species entirely different from his would be so incredible that he felt the advances more and more deeply. It didn't take long for Chase to overload again, the little one collapsed on the bed, moaning loudly when he felt full again, he felt exhausted and needed to go into recharge mode, he could only give his mate a tired look. Chase didn't remember what happened next, it was clean and smelled sweet. He got up and almost fell when he felt his legs fail.  
-Chief? Sir !?- he shouted and turned to face Charles at the door.  
\- Chase, what's wrong? - Charles looked at him, the little one just approached him and hugged him.  
\- Nothing ... - He smiled making the collar tinkle. Charlie sighed and put his sly partner back on the bed and went back to his duties in getting everything in order and no trace of what they had done last night. Chase left the room and sat on the couch next to his boss, the older one turned on the TV and got excited seeing that yesterday's movie was playing again that morning, there he watched the movie next to Chase.


End file.
